The present invention relates, in general, to a housing for a hand brake mechanism and, more particularly, this invention relates to a one piece housing with a bearing mount that is integrally formed to the housing body.
Prior to the present invention, a hand brake mechanism is enclosed in a housing that consists of a separate bearing mount that is attached to the wall of the front casing. The attachment is typically accomplished by either welding around the circumference of the bearing mount at the juncture between the bearing mount and hand brake housing front wall, or by pressing and crimping the bearing mount onto the hand brake housing. There are several disadvantages to this arrangement. Two separate components must be designed and manufactured to close dimensional tolerance requirements to ensure proper alignment of the two components. Production costs are increased as a result of manufacturing two components. Further, an additional production step is required to assemble and fasten the two components together. Poor quality is a cost factor due to a potential error in misaligned bearing mount, inferior welding or crimping that results in product rework or scrap. Finally, the potential for failure may exist in service due to a poor weld or faulty crimp.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a device for a hand brake front housing for a railroad car hand brake mechanism. The housing includes a front casing for enclosing pre-selected portions of a hand brake mechanism. The front casing has a front wall of a predetermined size and shape. A bearing mount is integrally formed to the front wall of the front casing. The bearing mount has a predetermined size and shape to retain a predetermined arrangement of a bearing unit.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides for a hand brake front housing member in combination with a hand brake mechanism and a back plate engageable with a railway car. The hand brake mechanism includes a brake chain and drum, brake release mechanism, gear mechanism, ratchet device, brake operating mechanism, clutch device, and release mechanism. The improvement comprises a front housing member with an integrally formed bearing mount.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a hand brake front housing in which a front casing is formed with an integral bearing mount.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a front housing member with an integrally formed bearing mount in combination with a hand brake mechanism having a back plate engageable with a railway car.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a front housing member with an integrally formed bearing mount which will enable a reduction of manufacturing costs by reducing the number of parts.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a front housing member with an integrally formed bearing mount which will enable a reduction of manufacturing costs by reducing the assembly time.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a front housing member with an integrally formed bearing mount which will increase product quality and integrity by substantially minimizing potential part misalignment, defective welds or crimping.
In addition to the various objects of the invention that have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and the appended claims.